Life Like The Cover of a Magazine
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: The girls- correction- women of the trademark Pretty Committee have yet to meet again; after all these years. The last time they had seen each other was the summer before college. Will they return to how the PC once was when they cross paths again? (More Summary inside) Read and Review!
1. Summary

_**Massie:**_ A successful lawyer with a wonderful husband and beautiful daughter. Her life is very picturesque on the outside - picture frame worthy- but on the inside are were the ever lasting scars lie; depicting physical and emotional pain.

_**Alicia: **_Professionally dancing on the hit reality show: Dancing with the Stars, and loving it! She is currently living in WestChester with her husband of 2 years, Josh Hotz, and their seemingly perfect children.

_**Dylan:**_ The extroverted red-head has shed those extra pounds- is skinny model fit- and plans to stay that way. She resides in the outskirts of WestChester with her houseful of rowdy boys and lone daughter.

_**Kristen:**_ With her boyfriend of 5 years, Dempsey, Kristen left WestChester and since then has been travelling to various places; never settling down as she competes in the Olympics with the women's gold medal soccer team. Her 12 year old is her biggest fan, always in the stands.

**_Claire:_** This former girl next door has become a world renowned photographer; choosing a similar career path as her devoted husband Cam. They presently live in WestChester- were they've remained all throughout- with their twins: one of each.

The girls- correction- women of the trademark Pretty Committee have yet to meet again; after all these years. The last time they had seen each other was the summer before college. Massie, as she left for England back in middle school, has just arrived again in WestChester: finding it the most perfect place to raise a family. When and if they all cross paths again, will they be as close as before? Or will they never again be the PC they once were?


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Chapter 1 "The Ensemble" Should I keep naming my chapters or just Chapter 2, 3, 4 etc? This chapter may be slightly confusing-a warning in advance- but it will become clearer as the story continues. I assure you. Also, you get to find out who Massie married in this chapter! Don't hate me- but this is how I thought it would have turned out with her marriage-dictated by the last book. Anyway, remember to review! Xx_

* * *

Alizee _**(Ali-zay)**_ moved a tendril of chestnut hair from her face and reached across the table, giving her friend's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Honey, you know it wasn't always like this right?" she whispered, primarily to console her beta but also herself.

"Ali"s right"

Carsyn seconded, rubbing Sydney's arm in a soothing manner.

Destiny turned and tightly hugged the blonde beside her.

"Remember those days?"

Juliana muttered, hanging her head as the precarious question hung in the humid air.

Heavy silence encompassed the group as they sat, in a small booth at the ice cream parlor, reminiscing.

Alizee closed her eyes, internally wishing it would go back the way it was: before the first day of school; before she met the girls.

* * *

~2 months prior~

Massie slowly made her way down the stairs, the plush carpet tickling her bare feet. Upon reaching the kitchen, she was warmly welcomed by her husband tenderly kissing her cheek. She smiled, "morning honey". "Morning sweetheart" James replied, moving to the stove to flip the eggs.

"Breakfast huh?" Massie observed, impressed. "Sure, I have to do something for my wife once and awhile as she does so much for me" he justified, lightly poking her in the stomach.

Massie giggled in relation to a flirty school girl and sat in her seat at the table, just as James placed a plate in front of her. Her eyes burgeoned at the sight of her food.

"You're the greatest, you know that?" Massie praised as James sat down opposite of her.

"I do, but you're better" he declared, smirking as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

Massie giggled once again, beginning to eat her food hungrily. James chuckled at his wife's table presence and gingerly sipped his coffee.

"I'm hungry ok? I was so busy looking over the many case files that I never actually ate dinner last night" she defended herself.

No more than a second later did she return to eating again thus, proving her point.

James proceeded to stand, taking his plate, along with her's as she finished, to the sink.

As he did that, Massie picked up the newspaper that was lying haphazardly on the table and lazily scanned the front page.

"Boring" she stated bluntly, tossing it back onto the table with a resounding slap. James walked back over to the table, stopping as he stood over his wife.

"Same old Massie" he chuckled. "Never was and never will be interested in ACTUAL news stories. Just those trashy gossip shows" he joked, awaiting a reaction.

"Hey! I'll have you know that_ "Entertainment Tonight_"is NOT trashy!" She squealed, crossing her arms.

"It was the way I figured out Ashley and J.P had their first baby and Desiree and Brooks finally got married! So, with valid evidence as support, I deny your right to call the show garbage!"

James laughed full heartedly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "You're so feisty when your lawyer side comes out" he commented, purring in approval as he nuzzled her nose.

Massie melted into his embrace, batting her lashes.

"I know" she quipped slyly.

James kissed her forehead and Massie moaned softly in appreciation. "The Bachelor huh? I can't believe you still watch it. You were obsessed with it when we were dating, back in England" he remembered, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, You watched it too! " she argued.

"That's because you were always at my house; eyes glued to the T.V. You never paid any attention to me!" he whined hyperbolically.

Massie giggled at the rehashed reverie, squeezing his arm. "I remember you came to sit with me once" she started, searching the depths of her husband's hazel eyes; spying recognition.

"Yes, I remember" he confirmed, then continued.

"You nestled beside me, laying your head on my chest."

"Like this" Massie claimed as she proceeded to do just that.

"Then I went like this" James added, putting an arm around her.

Then finally, I went like this" they proclaimed simultaneously, and began to kiss.

Massie smiled as she felt James' tongue explore her mouth, sensually. Massie did the same to him. A deep throaty noise signaled that she was doing good.

James tangled his fingers in her chestnut waves; pulling a few strands taut as he experienced sporadic pleasure. Massie moaned quite loudly, showing that what he did appeased her.

Suddenly, going unnoticed by the entranced couple, a girl walked in with her mouth agape. She attempted to suppress, but to no avail, a scream of innocence.

"OH MY GOD!" she vociferated, covering her eyes in disgust. Massie and James broke apart instantly, red hues creeping up their cheeks. "Alizee!" Massie trilled brightly, beaconing her daughter into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast honey?" Massie asked; eyeing her daughter suspiciously as she shook her head.

"Alizee, you have to eat baby girl" her father said, opening the cupboard. "Do you want toast? Or I can make you waffles!" He claimed happily, taking the mix from the shelf.

"Ok" responded Alizee as she sat at the kitchen island.

As James prepped the waffles, Massie came from behind him and kissed his neck.

"I love you, I'm going to work now ok?" she told him; the chilled feeling of her spearmint breath making his hairs stand on edge.

"Ok" he breathed, having to momentarily stop the cooking to compose himself.

Alizee was oblivious to her parents romanticism as she nervously picked at her french manicure. The first day of school always had her nervous.

"First day nerves?" Massie asked knowingly, pulling Alizee from her pensive thoughts. "How did you know?" She asked her mother, eyes agog.

"I was the same when I moved from here to England at your age" she answered. "Right, I forgot" Alizee replied matter-o-factly.

"It was were I met your father" Massie said, her amber eyes sparkling. "How DID you and dad meet? Alizee asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, that my dear, is a story for a rainy day" James interjected, eyeing Massie from over top his reading glasses. Alizee nodded her head understandingly and began nibbling her waffle.

Minutes later, Alizee stood, making her way to her forgotten school bag in the foyer. "Thanks dad! Breakfast was delicious!" she called over her shoulder as Massie rushed to hug her daughter goodbye.

"Bye mom! Love you!" she broke away from her mother's embrace and blew her father a kiss. "Love you too dad!" she said, running out the door towards the black SUV: waiting, ever so patiently, to take her to OCD.

~end~

* * *

Alizee sighed nostalgically, slowly opening her eyes.

It took her a few minutes to snap out of her semi incoherent state and collect her bearings once again.

She looked around the shop. The colorful paint job consisting of rainbow ice cream cones irked her.

This was not a happy time.

She herself, has not been happy in a long while nor have the other girls.

"Ali?"

The brunette turned the direction her name had been called, only to find Sydney staring at her expectantly.

"Huh?" Alizee asked, shaking her head.

"Syd was just saying that Wren is over there" Destiny interjected, smiling mischievously.

"Go talk to him! Juliana squealed as her eyes brightened once again.

"Yea go!" Carsyn pushed, nudging her friend with her elbow.

Alizee giggled, looking over in Wren's direction. He looked to be in some intense conversation with his buddies; his blue eyes focussed intently on the redhead across from him.

The dark brown color her eyes possessed diminished and the acknowledged amber shade returned.

"I will then" Alizee stated, beginning to boldly march over to the neighboring table.

* * *

"Hey Wren" she greeted coyly; resisting the urge to run her manicured fingers through his thick head of dark hair. He looked her way, seeming startled.

"Oh, Hey Alizee" he replied; his English accent ever so prominent.

In response, Alizee batted her eyelashes consecutively: her juvenile attempt at flirting.

Wren laughed at her odd mannerisms. "Something in your eye?" he asked her, standing.

"Let me help" he offered, gingerly bringing his thumb up to her eye.

* * *

From the table a few feet away, the girls squealed happily, tapping their feet on the tile out of anxiousness. "What's he doing!?" Destiny asked from her spot beside Juliana.

"I don't know. He looks to be getting something from her eye?" Sydney responded, confused.

Carsyn stifled a belly-clutching laugh, hiding her face in a mass of red curls. "Oh my gawd" she muttered, snickering, despite her best efforts.

Juliana rolled her eyes before saying: "the logical explanation is, he's probably just getting an eyelash...OR PREPARING TO KISS HER! She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

The girls continued to giggle as they nattered away animatedly, picking at the basket of cheese fries in the middle of them.

* * *

Alizee giggled effortlessly, flinging her head back with ease. "Wren, you're huh-larious" She commented, squeezing his arm affectionately. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny dude" Wesley, the built blonde next to her, agreed.

"Alizee? Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Wren asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sure" Alizee answered coyly; her English accent beginning to become more distinguished. This happened when she became nervous.

The brunette stood, waving curtly to the other guys, as she pulled a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, and followed Wren. Alizee looked up at the sky: no clouds in sight and the sun was shining ever so bright. She could faintly hear the sound of a bird chirping although it was greatly overpowered by car engines revving, up and down the road. Alizee's gaze finally settled on the British boy with dark brown hair. He was smiling at her, his pearly whites shining brighter than the sun itself.

"Alizee?" He whisper-asked, waiting for her attention so he could continue. "Yes?" She responded, with boldly exaggerated innocence. Wren said nothing, just winked as he leaned in. Alizee did the same, trying to keep a level head as his lips came in contact with hers.

It was magical; she could taste the sweetness of his lips, feel his nervousness as she wrapped her arms daintily around his neck. He relaxed then, she could feel it. The kiss became more natural as he placed a firm hold on her hips, daring her to move closer to him. She did just that and they stood, kissing in the peaked sunlight, for what felt like eternity.

* * *

Back inside, the other girls waited anxiously for their alpha's return. They had seen that she had left, with Wren, minutes before and has yet to appear. Sydney spoke first; her tan skin creating a shadow about her face, as the sunlight from the window streamed in.

"I wonder what they're doing!" she said, a scandalous sentiment embedded in her words.

"Gawd Syd! Stop being such a perv!" Carsyn exclaimed, swatting her arm.

"Isn't that what we all think though?" Juliana reminded, a sly smile contorting her straight-face demeanor.

Destiny proceeded to make kissy faces, complete with sound effects. Her glossed lips resembled those of a duck as her reddened cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Tini, I think you got a little burnt" Sydney remarked, pressing a finger softly into Destiny's distinguishably pinker cheek.

"Yep" she clarified a second later, taking her finger away and watching as the spot turned white momentarily. "Shit" Destiny mumbled. "My mom's going to kill me, I didn't put any sunblock on this morning"

Juliana scoffed sardonically. "What are you saying? Your mom won't care; none of them do" she stated solemnly as she looked over to Destiny directly beside her.

"Point" Sydney stated despondently.

"Hey girls, look!" Carsyn piped up, pointing frantically across the ice cream shop. The girls obeyed, turning their heads the direction Carsyn was pointing. The moment of cracking vulnerability ceased; as the group laid eyes on a very happy-looking Alizee- with Wren- holding hands.

"I think it's finally happened!" Sydney squealed "He asked her to be his girlfriend!"

"I'm so happy for her" Juliana exclaimed, pulling her luscious golden locks into a high ponytail.

"We all totally called it. They're meant for each other!" Destiny swooned, placing a hand dramatically over her heart. They all laughed; Juliana playfully punching Destiny with her elbow.

* * *

Alizee waved goodbye to Wren, her new boyfriend oh how she loved to say that- and sauntered back over to her table. "You will NOT believe this!" she screamed quietly, trying desperately to conceal the excitement in her voice. "Wren and I are officially an item!"

"Ali! We are all so happy for you!" Sydney chimed, patting the unoccupied spot in the booth next to her.

Alizee took her acclaimed seat and began filling them in; smiling as her girls sat entranced, eyes agog: hanging on her every word.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 1 is complete. I admit it was not terribly exciting but just wait-hahaha- it will get better! The character's will become more refined in the next chapter. Maybe you can figure whose daughter is who's. I threw in some clues and personality quirks of their parents: so try to find them! Comment your assumptions in the review section. Seeing as I am not busy- like at all- until Friday I have lots of time to update- yay! Xx_


End file.
